Little Princesses
Characters involved in this short story: Mary Draconna Flay as Drake (nickname) Kelsi Sutton as Kelsi Alanna Carter as Alanna Rebecca Burt as Becca Little Princess 1/3 - Kelsi's POV I walked into the dining hall, mess hall thing. I sat down slowly at the Poseidon table. They were the closest thing to siblings, to a cabin to me for there was no Palaemon cabin. I sat next to a girl named Ashley and a boy named Mark. They were nice to me, though we didn't talk much. Well, Ashley did. But more to herself than anyone else. "O-M-G! Hi Kelsi! O-M-G! It's like so cool like to see you like here like at the moment like yeah! Did you like hear that like Becca was like here last night like because she's like back from vacation like with her dad!" Ashley squealed, eyes wide and lips painted bright, sparkly pink. I brushed some blonde hair from my sea green, blue tinted eyes. I looked down at what I was wearing. Some dark, dirty brown jeans and a pale cream sweater. My hair wasn't shiny, but greasy and stringy from lack of care. I knew my skin was pale, matching my gaunt face and bags under my eyes. I could feel each rib pointing out painfully. "What she meant to say was that Rebecca Burt got home from her mortal father's penthouse vacation in London. Rebecca Burt is Travers Burt's daughter, the director who got into the top five richest people in the world. Apparentally, Rebecca gets whatever she wants, is beautiful, has lovely talent though I don't know what in and is at camp now." Mark put his cents in, a tired look in his eyes. "Talent in what I don't know?! You don't know, Mark! How can you be my brother! Becca is like in every magazine! She does modelling, because she's beautiful with shiny, golden hair and bright blue eyes the color of the sky! She's got a bit of a tan, a lovely figure and a fashion sense worthy of like models! Not only that, she has the voice of an angel and can act like a goddess. Most of all, she's famous for dancing like a fairy!" Ashley screamed. I winced. "Cool...Dancing..." Mark knew my dream of dancing but not being able to do it and patted my back. "How ya been, Kels?" Mark asked. "Fine, I guess. Missing home." My Irish accent became more defined then. "Aye, know the feeling. Where the sweet beaches of Aussie? I ask." Mark says, his Australian accent also more defined. "You look tired, Mark. What's up?" I ask quietly. "Just Linda, she's so damn annoying lately. Clingy, aye. Not getting my swagger well." He said about his girlfriend, Linda Gorrd. Suddenly, I heard Ashley scream beside me along with the Aphrodite table and other girls. Some even from the Athena table, the sensible ones. They had all stood up and were staring at the door, waving. I peeked behind Ashley to see a beautiful girl at the door. Blonde hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall, a waterfall of beautiful sunlight. I saw bright blue eyes with sparkled, framed by beautifil make up. I saw tanned skin, flawless and perfect. A long white dress with a simple light blue sash. I knew this must be Rebecca Burt.It matched Kelsi's description. "OI! QUIET! Becca came back for peace! No perving, no yelling, no fangirling! Shut up and sit down!" The Aphrodite cabin male counsellor yelled and everyone obeyed. She smiled perfect white teeth at him and it was then I noticed her whisper to a girl next to her. The girl had red hair, long and pin straight, looking a lot liek the actress for Ginny Weasley in Harry Potter. She had eyes framed by thick lashes and thick makeup. A pink short dress sat on her nicely. Red lipstick defined her face. "Hi guys and gurls of Camp Half Blood! It's been a while! This is my sis, Alanna, child of Mother Beauty." Becca smiled and I felt ugly suddenly. "Since there such a crowd, we be sitting at the Uncle P table cause there is the least people. PEACE OUT!" She laughed and everyone laughed with her. She walked down and sat in front of me, Mark and Ashley with her sister Alanna. "Hi there..." Mark said. "O-M-G......." Guess who? Correct. It was Ashley. "Hi." Yep that was me. "Hello, I'm Rebecca but call me Becca!" 'Becca' smiled at us. "This is Alanna but I call her Ally." "Hi there! It is a pleasure to meet such...beauties...." 'Ally' said. "Who are you?" Becca said. "Mark Sprinks, son of Poseidon." Mark said slowly as if she were dumb and she smiled at him, that damn smile.... "O-M-G....." Yep, that was Ashley again. "I'm Kelsi, daughter of palaemon and this is Ashley, daughter of Poseidon." I said. "O-M-G......" "Awesome names!" Becca spoke brightly. "My Daddy named me Rebecca cause it was like the best like name there!" "Alanna, it's old. I used to be a huntress. Stupid hunt." She rolled her eyes. "Now I'm me! Perfectly, happily beautifully me!" Ally continued. "So, how's camp been without me?" Becca said. "I didn't evenknow you existed." I saw Ashley glare at me but hey, I wasnt gonna lie. A silence descended. No one spoke. It was an honest answer. But it was offensive too. "Hey, you're back, brat." A voice came behind me and our attention went to a girl with fiery red curls and blue eyes. "Mary! Aren't you looking nice today!" Becca said, glaring at the newcomer. "Hi there...Do I know you?" Ally said. "My name is Draco, Drake, Not Mary, Rebecca." Becca glared at 'Drake'. "Hey Drakey! Wassup Drago gal?" Mark said, giving Drake a one armed hug. "Not much, fishy wishy. Not much at all. Now who is yous?" The girl asked. "This is my sister Ashley" Ashley waved. "Daughter of Palaemon and one of my friends, Kelsi." I smiled at her and she nodded. "The brat is Ally and you seem to know Rebecca." Mark continued catching on that the name Rebecca annoyed Becca. WIP